


Before You Drown

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Forced Mating Cycles, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Omega Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: Omega General Hux is forced into a vicious heat to be used to bring Alpha Kylo Ren to his crowning achievement; the claim of title of Master of the Knights of Ren (and the claim of Hux of course).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solohux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/gifts).



> Written after the original fic, this is a prologue to [solohux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux)'s work [Drowning In You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8961340) which is a Kylux hard kinks prompt fill.

He woke up with a heavy head and even heavier eyelids. Hux laid there for a few more seconds, or maybe it was hours, he wasn't sure. He was in and out, and when he was finally there for long enough, he opened his eyes. He sat up, a hand on the cold floor while the other wiped away the crusting on his jaw from his drool. He wondered how long he'd been out.

The room came in to focus and he was incredibly confused. It was a durasteel cell; four walls, a floor and roof with a vent. A single light shone dull over the single door in the room, and there was a simple toilet in the corner. He frowned. He stood up, and realized he was stripped of his uniform. He shivered and rubbed a hand over his forearm. He wore only a black undershirt and underwear; atleast he still had his dog tags.

He noticed he'd been given a blanket that was neatly folded where his head had been. He unfurled it and wrapped it around himself like a cape. Then he shuffled over to the door.

He pounded on it and listened; there was a small slat on the bottom of the door but it was shut. Hux assumed it was to give him a tray with food; was he a prisoner? He listened but heard nothing on the other side of the door. He pounded three times again but it only echoed around the barren room. Hux took a step back from the door and looked around again.

The walls of the room were smooth; no cracks or missing pieces. Nothing to occupy his mind, or to help him escape. He was trapped. But Hux was a man of courage and steady fiber, so he went to the corner and sat down. He began to think, to put the pieces together.

The last thing he remembered, he was going to his quarters at the end of the day shift. It was well into twenty three hundred hours, and the ship had rumbled quietly under his feet as he walked. He remembered he was stressed because of the only thing that ever brought him dismay - Ren. He scowled, brow furrowing. He wasn't sure where he was, but he'd been captured while Ren was meeting with his Knights on some distant planet, that much he knew. So the Finalizer was without its General and Co-Commander.

He listened harder and heard no sounds, so he surmised he wasn't on the Finalizer any longer. Who'd taken him? He remembered the hallway, the perfectly spaced, intermittent doors that lead to each Officers quarters. His was in the middle of the hall so he didn't have far to walk; someone came up behind him.

With how heavy his head felt, he knew he'd been drugged. Hux reached up a hand to his neck and felt the small bump from the needle prick. He remembered a hand grabbing him... his head bowed. The drugs were still heavy in his system, and he decided that maybe a nap wasn't a bad idea.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he'd passed out for, but when he woke, he was in the same spot sitting in the corner with the blanket wrapped around him. It was incredibly warm and he examined it briefly. It was definitely spun bantha wool, and he balled it tightly in his fists. Then he stood up.

Hux felt much better; his head was clearer than before, and he stretched out his legs. He walked around the room once before the slat on the bottom of the door opened. His head snapped towards the noise, and he watched a tray be slid across the floor. It had four slots, each filled with a different color food. The slat closed and he put his ear up to the crack of the door. He heard nothing.

"Damn," he whispered to himself. He sat down and pulled the tray towards him; it was a basic meal with a cup of water, a bread roll, some protein and a vegetable he didn't recognize. He bit in to the bread and frowned. It had bits in it; he wasn't sure if they were seeds that were supposed to be there or not. He swallowed the bread and tasted the sweetness of it, then put it down. He ate the rest of the meal and left the tray by the slat for when they came back. Then he began to pace the room. He tried to figure out who took him, and why.

It had definitely been someone on the Finalizer, maybe a rebel sympathizer. How they'd gotten through the intense screening process, he wasn't sure. Maybe they'd found out his darkest secret. Only alpha's could smell it on him; he was sure Kylo Ren knew. But together they had important orders to carry out as pertaining to the Supreme Leader's ultimate goal. They didn't have time to discuss or even float the idea of Hux's breeding.

As an omega, that was all he was good for. He was lucky that he was a General; well not the fact that he was a General in it of itself. He'd worked damn hard to get to where he was. But he was lucky that he was a General because as an omega, he would be easy prey for others if he didn't command such respect.

He sighed and waited. The food tray was removed, another replaced it with a fresh cup of water, a new roll with butter, and different meat and veg. He ate the whole meal. He fell back asleep. Time passed. He started to get antsy.

* * *

When he was taken, he hadn't been in heat for... well he wasn't sure. His heat was seasonal and since there were no seasons on the Finalizer, he didn't go into it often. When he did, he would claim he was sick. Hux would shut himself in his room, work from his datapad and wait for it to blow over. It hurt every time but it always passed. He'd never been with an alpha during that time, specifically because he didn't want to. What would he do with some slobbering babies ruining his perfect reputation? He huffed angrily at the thought and started to do sit ups to pass the time.

When he woke up, he felt it. The twitch in his pants. He was wrapped up in the warm blanket, and he felt the heat. He groaned, body heavy with lust. It had started. _Perfect, just perfect_ , he thought and cursed himself. There was a fresh tray of food near the door and he walked over to it. He knelt down and took a breath, and that was when he smelled it.

He picked up the roll, put it to his nose and inhaled. It was laced with kete nectar; they were forcing him in to a heat. He stood up, cursed out loud and threw the bread into the corner. It ricocheted off the wall and he had to dodge it before it bounced and landed across the room on the floor. Since his heat was seasonal, they'd fed him sweet nectar and flower seeds to trick his body into thinking it was mating season.

"Why!?" He yelled at the door. There was no answer. And there was no stopping it. He fell to his knees and ate; it would most likely be the last meal he would have for days. How many of those damn rolls did he eat? Atleast four, he knew that. He wanted to flush the roll, rip it up into little pieces and watch it wash down the drain. But he didn't even want to touch it.

The nectar was baked in to the bread and the pores on his hands had most likely sucked up some of it, along with his stomach. He stared at the bread roll, betrayed by his basic instinct to eat. And now his instinct to breed would take over.

He curled up back in his corner, eyes narrow. He tugged the blanket hard around himself, and set his jaw. He wouldn't let them do this to him. He wouldn't let them take him out of here because he knew exactly why he'd been brought here. He firmly grounded himself and glared at the door. He waited to see the hand of his captor as they changed out his tray.

His groin woke him. His tray was removed and there wasn't a new one; they must have smelled it on him. He groaned awake, body again heavy and this time he threw off the blanket. He gasped; he was sweating. Hux leaned forward on all fours and groaned long and low.

Hux could feel the need deep down in his belly, his dick rock hard as he arched his back. It was all consuming, arousal flooding his mind which became thick with a fog that dulled his coherent thoughts. He groaned again and then cried out as he crawled forward into the center of the room. He knew they must be watching him, there had to be a camera up in one of the dark corners of the ceiling.

He crooned and his toes curled. He let his head dip, then rested his forehead on the cold durasteel floor to cool himself. He was breaking out in fever and had half a mind to strip out of his shirt, but Hux tried to keep some dignity as the heat took him over. It rolled hot over his shoulders, molten lava filling his veins as he moaned.

He pushed his hips back and forth, mimicking the act that he so desperately wanted. Hux  gasped as he pushed himself up onto his hands again, head raising up, eyes searching the ceiling for the camera. He hoped they would see his desperation and let him out.

They didn't.

* * *

He passed out from it all which was typical, and when he woke up he was shivering in a cold sweat. His gut ached for it, for someone to touch him. He let out a quiet cry before he was up on his haunches, hands running down the tops of his bare thighs as he took gulping breaths. How long were they going to wait? He was in full heat now, his eyes half lidded and cheeks flush. Still they didn't come.

He crawled back to the blanket in the corner and wrapped himself in it and cried out, loud and feral. He banged his closed fists on the floor, pounding them there for attention. Then he continued gasping, gulping air in to his lungs as he trembled. He needed it.

* * *

Two beta officers's came in just as his cries had subsided. It came in waves, and for now the wave had ebbed. He prepared himself for the next one, trembling on the floor in a tight ball, covered in the blanket, his only comfort. He didn't even hear the door open, his mind was so muddy. He didn't know they were there to extract him until the blanket was pulled off of him. He looked up almost with hope in his eyes until he saw them. They weren't what he wanted, what he needed.

They cuffed him behind his back and dragged him out of the cell. He wasn't hurt, but he couldn't walk even if he tried. The balloon in his gut was too great, the need pooling there. His feet dragged on the floor, a hand of each officer under his arm as they pulled him from the cell. He didn't even bother to look around or raise his head, he couldn't. His dog tags dangled and clinked together as the beta's brought him to the room. He was resigned to his fate and gasped as a door opened. The scent hit him like a brick wall.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
